I Don't Know What To Do Anymore
by obsessedwithbooks
Summary: This story chronicles the life of 14 year old Lily Virginia Potter daughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley through crushes, heartbreaks,fights,laughs,and fun.


My first fanfic - I might tweak the story as I go along.. it all depends on what my imagination tells me. Reviews welcomed - I've actually been writing fanfic for a while but I never put it out there. This is the story of Lily Potter. Oh, and I might go backwards in time and update so I have stories from her first second and third years as well... idk where this is going to take me. Enjoy!

Anyways - Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter, any characters, etc. All of that belongs to JK Rowling.

Lily Potter gazed up at the towering castle above her, perfectly silhouetted against the night sky dotted with stars, torches flickering with fire at every single window. Even three years of going to this amazing school had not changed the feeling of awe and pride and home when she caught her first glimpse of it.

"Feels good to be coming back, doesn't it?" her best friend and housemate, Danielle Longbottom said with a smile.

"Yeah, it does. Only thing I'm worried about is how many times James will insist on making out with some random girl in the Room of Requirement. Last time I saw him doing that accidentally I had to bleach my eyeballs and I couldn't look at him for two months. Seriously, I love him, but he is such a womanizer!" Lily exclaimed, turning to Danielle.

"Womanizar blech. Doesn't change the fact that nearly all the girls in the school are head over heels for him. And let's not forget Albus," Danielle said, stretching her arms above her head.

Lily smiled. Her two elder brothers, James and Albus were the subject of almost every single girl's bathroom in the entire castle. James at seventeen years was captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, heartthrob, messy black hair, chocolate brown eyes, daredevil, mischief-maker and prankster and oddly enough, Head Boy. Albus, at sixteen, was black haired and green eyed like their father, was a bookworm, Seeker, and unlike his elder brother, was quiet and reserved. Both shared one thing in common though – a delight of teasing her and trying to make her life at Hogwarts a living hell

Lily herself was red haired and bright green eyed. She had inherited, not her mother's flame red hair, but her grandmother's dark red curls. She was small (five feet two inches), fourteen years old, and a born prankster and troublemaker, but very hardworking, loyal, just and brave.

Danielle pulled her out of her mulling by announcing, "We're here. Hurry up!" clambering out of the coach and joining the crush of students swarming up the stairs.

Lily was about to get out of the carriage but then she suddenly felt a hand come down on her shoulder and silky smooth voice whisper in her ear, "Did you miss me?"

Lily gasped and whirled around. Her cousin Hugo Weasley grinned at her, his brown eyes crackling with humor. "Not funny Hugo," Lily snapped, climbing out of the coach, "And I just saw you two days ago. So are you joking or are you just as horny for me as the rest of the guys in this school are?"

"Ouch Hugo. That's a bad burn you got there," a dark haired green eyes girl said, coming up to them, ignoring the lewd stares of most of the fourth year boys. Lily grinned. Her cousin and best friend Mikaela- daughter of her father's twin sister Danielle (I changed the story - she is my invention). She, like Lily had two annoying elder brothers who constantly tormented her. Mikaela waved Hugo off and linked arms with her cousin as they walked up the steps.

"Don't look now but I think Scorpius Malfoy is staring at you," Mikaela whispered. "Why the hell would I care if a Slytherin is staring at me? All guys do and you know it," Lily said back, "and besides, his brother is looking at you like you're something he wants to eat and savor every minute of." "Shut up Lily, you're gonna make me hurl," a brown haired, blue eyed boy said, going past them with a suggestive roll of his eyes. "Grow up James," Lily snapped.


End file.
